Hard Knock Life
by BellaItalia07
Summary: Life is hard for the Charmed Ones. Piper is taking care of her boys, Phoebe is having some problems at work, Paige can't make a commitment, and they all have to deal with the endless demons. What could make life a little harder but an attack on an orphan?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_ Why is this happening to me? I shouldn't have left that clinic, but if I had stayed, I would have hurt somebody. _Thought Pip as she ran. _Something is following me._

Pip quickened her pace to the running speed. Something _was _following her. Something. Not someone. Pip knew this but she didn't want to see what that something was.

Things had been happening to her lately, things she couldn't explain. Pip had been dealing with this for about a year now, hurting people she shouldn't have and haring things without people talking. There had also been the dreams, odd dreams reoccurring every night in the same sequence.

_I should never have left the orphanage. I would be much safer now if I had stayed there…On the other hand, if I would have stayed, someone would have gotten hurt._

Pip stopped running and all was quiet. She listened closely to the faint steps of whatever was behind her as it gained speed. Pip drew a deep breath and ran even faster.

Living at orphan homes all her life, going from place to place was difficult and Pip got used to it. But lately everything was getting difficult for her again. Pip had been an orphan since she was born. She had been told at an early age that someone had just left her there. They had left her on the steps without food, clothing, and worst of all, without a name. As she grew she became adventurous and cunning, living up to her name the orphanage gave her. Her name Pippi, which they got from Pippi Longstocken, was no misnomer.

Pip heard her pace quicken. Faster and faster she ran. Faster and faster the thing behind her ran. Then Pip heard it stop. She stopped, looked around, and then started walking.

_It must have been an animal or something, _she thought. _All I am worried about is an animal. That's all it is! _Pip slowly turned to see if that was all she had been worried about. Nothing was there.

Suddenly Pip heard a loud growl. She turned around quickly, ready to run but was stopped. Standing in front of her was a thing. A kind of beast or creature. It had a big ruffled like face with sunk in eyes, a button like nose and huge fangs coming out of it's mouth. The creature lunged at her before she could yell for help, but she got out of the way before it could reach her.

"Help, help." Pip screamed as loud as she could. She knew it was hopeless. Nobody would be able to hear her.

"Be quiet fool. No one will hear you. You're such a stupid child. Why are you running so far away from the city? Are you trying to run from reality? Foolish child. Don't worry, death will come quickly." The creature glared at Pip as if she were a hot stake.

"Wha…what do you want with me. Can't you leave me alone."

"No I _won't _leave you alone. I _want _your powers, Witch."

"But I am not a witch and I don't have powers, " cried Pip pleading for her life.

" Shut up, Witch. I said shut up," the creature screamed.

Pip couldn't reject his commands. Before she could say anything else the creature tackled her. She could feel his claws scratching her and ripping her skin open. She felt her lungs burst open and gasped for air after a blow to the chest, and then finally she felt a pole hit her in the forehead. Suddenly everything went pitch black to Pip.

_I'm dead, _she thought, _I'm dead._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" They're so cute when they are sleeping." Piper said to herself. "Now off to the next task." Piper had just laid her youngest son, Chris, down for his nap when she realized that she had left Wyatt by himself.

She hurried down the steps to the living room where she left Wyatt to watch his favorite cartoon. When she got to the living room, Wyatt wasn't there. Where could he have gone? Piper felt her heart beat faster and faster in fear.

"Wyatt." Piper screamed. She looked for his orb but it didn't come. She was now fully overcome with fear.

Piper raced up the stairs quickly and looked in every room. She checked in the attic, bathrooms, bedroom, and closets.

_Where is he? _She thought. _The kitchen. Did I check the kitchen?_

"Wyatt," Piper yelled as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could, "Wyatt."

_Clang, clang, clang, clang. _Piper heard something in the direction of the kitchen. She quickly sprinted into the kitchen to find Wyatt there, sitting in his high chair.

"Wyatt, you shouldn't play hide and go seek with Mommy like that." Piper exclaimed to Wyatt. "But thanks for helping me."

Phoebe Halliwell, the middle charmed one, was just getting to work late after she went to the café. She just couldn't help not stopping at the café for a mocha cappuccino and a bagel with crème cheese. Sure she's going to be fifteen minutes late for work, but she was starving. She _had _to fill her craving.

Phoebe had been working at the Bay Mirror for a while now. She wrote for the advice column. Her column, "Ask Phoebe," was very famous around San Francisco. Elise, her boss, should be used to her habits by now. She was usually late for work anyway due to traffic and not to mention all of her endless family emergencies she _had _to take because of the endless demons

Phoebe parked her car in the parking garage and got out. As soon her heal hit the pavement, her phone rang. She quickly checked her pocket and found the phone instantly to flip the lid and answer.

"Hello." Phoebe said, fearing it was one of her sisters telling her they've been turned into a Wendigo or telling her there was another demonic uprising in the underworld that they needed to take care of. But it wasn't.

"Phoebe, this is Elise. Where are you? You're fifteen minutes late for work, there is a stack of papers for you that needs advice and your deadline is next Tuesday." Elise announced.

" Calm down, calm down." Phoebe proclaimed. "I'm just walking in the door, and I have a week till the deadline."

" Better get working." Elise said as she hung up the phone.

" Yeah, I guess so." Phoebe said to herself as she put her phone away._ I only hope nothing gets in my way before that deadline is due._

Paige was minutes from totally blowing off her date with Raphael. Today was just not her day. Nothing against Raphael, he was altogether perfect for her, one that would certainly pass with her sisters. The only problem with him was that he was dating her. She just couldn't get a grip over the whole date part time; vanquish demons on free time deal. Besides, what if she actually did get into one of those full on head over heal kind of relationship, how could she tell him or any guy that she was a Witch?

Paige opened her closet doors and looked in as if it were a refrigerator with nothing good inside. Her closet was humongous and filled with all the latest styles, especially matching purses and shoes. But to her there was nothing there to wear. She wanted something modest. Something that said, "I am single, and if you are interested, I am too". Although she had many outfits like that, she chose a pair of kaki pants, lavender tank top with a pink poncho, pink stilettos, and a lavender handbag.

A commitment just wasn't something she was looking for. Sure she absolutely loved guys. She just couldn't get on with out having a boyfriend. But she didn't want to make a commitment. She knew that as soon as she faced the big commitment time, demons would be gambling on whom would get to take that person out of her life. It always happened. Even to Piper and Leo. Piper is a Witch and Leo is a White Lighter. Their love was illegal to the elders, but they fought to be together. They overcame all the obstacles and look at them now.

Paige quickly put on her outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. What did she want to do with her hair? Luckily, her make-up and jewelry was already on. But what would she do with her hair? She brushed her hair and glanced into the mirror again. It looked good the way she had it. At least she thought so. So she left her hair down.

_I better get going or Rafael is going to think that I stood him up. Might as well have some fun while I'm still young. _Paige thought as she grabbed her car keys off her night table. _I need to pamper myself more often anyway._

Leo crouched quietly behind dumpsters as he followed a young girl through alleyways. They girl looked to be about seventeen, had light brown hair, light olive tinted skin, and a short stature. Something was bothering the girl; Leo could feel it through his White Lighter powers. He watched the girl closely as she gathered speed, causing him to gather speed also.

Something was unusual about this girl. Leo got a weird vibe when he was close to her. She was stressed, scared, worried, and she felt like she was unloved. Another weird thing about her was that Leo didn't actually orb to her, he was just kind of auto piloted her way. Something about her made him feel linked, like she was a part of his family.

Suddenly the girl stopped. She stood there for a few minutes. Leo guessed she was thinking of what to do nest. The girl turned causing Leo to duck so she wouldn't see him. He slowly rose again but was startled by a deep growl.

Something told Leo this wasn't a good kind of growl. Then he heard the girl talking to the growling thing. Not a good growling thing either. She was talking to an upper level demon.

Leo popped his head up from his hiding space to see what was happening. The demon was still talking to the girl. Well, it was more like yelling. Then the demon picked an old pipe off the ground and hit the girl in her head with it. The girl stopped moving and Leo assumed she was knocked out. The demon looked at the girl then jumped on her and began to dig his claws into her skin.

Leo jumped out from where he was hiding, startling the demon and making him stand a few feet away from the dying girl. He ran to the girl as fast as he could and orbed himself and the girl away from danger.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Master, there has been a problem. I have lost the girl you asked for."

"How dare you let her get away? I thought you could deal with this Tramok. It's a shame that I will have to kill you now," the Master said. The Master raised his arms generating a full charged fireball and aimed it toward Tramok. "Is there anything you would like to tell me before you die?"

"Yes, Master, there is," Tramok whispered as he fell to his knees.

" Get on with it," the Master screamed at Tramok. "And get off your knees. So you really think I will have pity on you for that?"

"No, Master," Tramok said, jumping up as quickly as possible. He didn't want to anger his Master anymore so he would get to tell his story about the girl.

"Go on," the Master proclaimed, "before I lose my patience."

"Well the girl, she was just as you said she would be. She was scared, curious, and worried. So much that she never noticed I was following her. I watched her all day, like you told me, making accidents occur to make her feel blameworthy. When she left the orphanage, I followed. She ran into an ally and I attacker her. I had her on the ground, ready to kill her when a White Lighter came out form behind a dumpster and orbed the girl away."

"Tramok, how dare you. You got a White Lighter involved, now the charmed ones will know about the girl. If they find out about the girl being a witch, I will surely be vanquished," the Master looked at Tramok lovingly. "Thank you Tramok for your lovely story and wonderful help, but I find that I am no longer in need of your services. Good bye," with that, the Master let go of the energy ball he had been forming and watched Tramok singe. "Now, to get my hands on the girl."

"Wyatt, hold still so Mommy can get your face washed," Piper whined as she fought to clean Wyatt's face. Piper had just finished feeding Wyatt and was trying patiently to get the mess of food off his face. Every time she was close enough to wipe it off, Wyatt would orb to a different area of the dining room, leaving Piper to chase him. "Come on Wyatt. I know you want to play but it's time for your nap," Piper wheezed.

Finally she decided to give up and chase Wyatt around trying to make him tired so she could put him down for his nap. Wyatt ran and laughed. Piper caught up behind him after he orbed. He didn't see her so she grabbed him quickly and wiped the mess off his face before he orbed to the stairs. She started to walk to the stairs to try and catch Wyatt once more.

_I really wish Leo were around to help me with the boys, _Piper thought. _He is really missing a lot of their growing up._

Just as Piper was about to about she was about to catch Wyatt, she heard a crash. Something was up. Piper could feel it in the air. She was used to the demonic attacks and even without her sisters; she was prepared to put up a fight. But, first she had to find the demon, which shouldn't be hard because the sisters B_ook of Shadows_ was in the attic and that is what almost every demon was after.

"Wyatt, danger," as soon as she said this, Wyatt was inundated by blue lights and disappeared. Piper knew exactly where he was going, to Chris to shield him.

Wyatt being half witch and half White Lighter had many powers that a child the age of four didn't normally have. One of those powers being the ability to sense danger and cast an impenetrable force field.

Once Piper knew that her children were safe, she ran quickly to the attacker. She crept up the stairs quietly. Then slowly, with one hand ready to blow up anything in sight, she threw open the door. The door hit the wall with a loud thump. Piper looked in the direction of the book for anything demonic, but to her dismay, the book was untouched and no demons were in sight. Piper then looked around the room and in the middle of the room was a big clump of blankets on the floor.

_That's unusual. I don't remember putting these here._

Piper looked closer and saw that the pile was slowly rising and falling as if breathing.

_Don't tell me some demon thought I'd fall for that trick._

Piper posed her hands, ready to blow the pile up, when Leo suddenly ran into the room.

"Piper, no," Leo screamed as he ran to the pile. He slowly moved the blankets to reveal a girl. In his hands he held a pillow and a washcloth. He lifted the girl's head and put the pillow under it, then he handed Piper the washcloth.

"Leo, don't scare me like that. I thought another demon was here to destroy the book. I was about to blow her up."

"I know, and you shouldn't go around blowing everything up."

"Well, when lives are at stake, instincts kick in. What was I supposed to do, stand back and let my family get killed?"

"Well, no… Piper this isn't the time. I need to healthier. I hope it works too. She got hit pretty badly. She'll be out for hours," Leo explained to Piper then added, "Piper, put that washcloth on her forehead."

Piper did as Leo said and watched as he healed the girl. She wondered what the girl had done that some demon or mugger would try to kill her.

The girl's wounds closed and her bruises disappeared as Leo held his arms over her body, a sure sign that she was being healed. She looked healthier as the wounds disappeared, but her eyes remained shut and her body remained still.

"She'll have to stay here till she wakes," Leo said while he adjusted the pillows.

"Wont her parents worry?"

"No. She doesn't have parents. She belongs to the local orphanage."

"Well, what in the world is she doing here?"

Leo stood up, put his arm around Piper, and gestured toward the door. Piper knew what that meant. Trouble. Not just mugger trouble, demonic trouble. The kind that involved the Charmed Ones, and she knew just where to find them.

"Enough about me," Raphael exclaimed, "I want to know everything about you!"

"Ah, there isn't much to say about myself. Really," Paige mumbled._ Besides being a witch who fights demonic uprisings daily, _she quickly spat out in her head.

" I think I can nave a few. Charming, beautiful, sassy, funny…"

"Oh, stop that," Paige cut in, "you are making me blush."

In fact that was all Raphael had been making Paige do the whole night. Page's date had been going better than she thought it would.

First Raphael took her out for lunch at a fancy French restaurant, then he took her ice-skating in the park, and now they were riding in a horse drawn carriage through the city. Talk about romantic, this Raphael was, with a capital "R."

"Well," Paige started, trying to get back to Raphael's question. "I have two older sisters, Piper and Phoebe. I have two of the cutest nephews whom I love more than the world. I like lollipops and an occasional butt kicking."

"Butt kicking?"

"I mean in the athletic sense, like at bowling." Paige spat out. _What am I talking about, I have never even touched a bowling bowl in my life._

"Well, maybe I'll see this _butt kicking _sometime."

"Maybe you will."

Paige was quite sure of this; even though she was looking foreword to a very humiliating game of bowling, Raphael was a keeper. She couldn't wait till the next date. She was so happy that she hadn't even had any emergencies to explain to him either.

Right as that thought came to her mind, Paige felt her phone vibrate. She spoke to soon.

"Is it alright if I take this call," Paige asked Raphael.

"As long as it isn't your other boyfriend."

"No, I don't have another boyfriend. It's my sister," Paige sighed.

"Ok, no problem."

Paige flipped the lid to her phone, hoping that this was just Piper checking up to see if she was still alive, but it wasn't. She could tell something was up, besides, Piper known she was on a date.

"Hello," Paige said into the phone.

"Hey, Paige. I don't have long to talk but we have some trouble at the manor and you need to come home ASAP." Piper blurted.

"Ah…I am on my date. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but this is an emergency."

" Everything is an emergency!"

"What's wrong," Raphael butted in

Paige quickly thought up an excuse and turned to Raphael to explain the phone call.  
" I'm sorry Raphael, I have to go. My nephew locked himself inside my bedroom and I have the only key to open the door," Paige lied then remembered Piper was still on the phone. " Hold on Piper, I will be there. See if you can calm Wyatt down till I get home. Tell him Auntie Paige is on her way."

"But we're in the middle of a ride," informed Raphael.

"Just drop me off here."

"How are you getting home without a car?"

_Well I'll orb home, _Paige thought. She had to think of something quick so he would let her go. She looked around at her setting. Finally she saw her way out.

"Look, on the corner is the Bay Mirror. That's where you can drop me off. Phoebe works there. She'll give me her keys and I'll drive home," Paige lied again.

As soon as Paige got out of the carriage outside of the Bay Mirror, she remembered she had Piper on hold and put the phone to her ear.

" Hey, I'm outside of the Bay Mirror. I'll get Phoebe, bye."

Paige didn't even wait for the answer. She was mad that her date was ruined and wanted to make sure Piper knew.

Dear Phoebe,

I've recently started to be come attracted to my co-worker who is actually also my boss. W hats more funny, he's even told me that he is attracted to me. We've been seeing each other for quite a while now but must keep our relationship a secret to everyone, even our own families. This is due to the employee relationship code that our work enforces. I really want to take our relationship to the next level. I need your help. What should I do?

Sincerely,

Secret Lover

San Francisco, Ca

Phoebe studied the letter and then looked at her computer screen for a few minutes, unsure of what to write. Suddenly the door flew open and Elise popped her head into Phoebe's office.

"Phoebe, the photographer just called to let me know that your new publicity photographs are going to be taken on Saturday at two," Elise informed. "I'll see you have half the pile done. Good job. I'm sure you will get more mail tomorrow."

Once Elise finished talking, she slammed the door shut. Phoebe didn't even get to reply. Something she had to deal with everyday and hated.

This was the way the place was run. Elise would come in everyday, compliment Phoebe, than assure her more work would come the next day.

Phoebe sat at her desk with her fingers on the keyboard. She was still unable to think of an answer. _Come on. I am the hottest and the best advice columnist in all of San Francisco. There has to be something I can write,_ Phoebe thought. She had obviously hit an advice writer's block and was unsure of how to get rid of it.

Phoebe was getting a little agitated so she laid her head on her keyboard to get some inspiration, but they only inspiration she got were key shaped pain marks on her head and the unending lines of the letter "G" on her computer screen.

She stayed in that position for a while, perhaps a little to long because she dozed off. She realized she had fallen asleep after she heard her office door fly open.

Phoebe sat up as quick as she possibly could and acted like she was cleaning her keyboard. She was ready to get yelled at by Elise for sleeping on the job, but was instead greeted by Paige.

"What are you doing here," Phoebe asked.

"Ugh…Piper called me. We have a little problem at home."

"Please tell me it's a domestic dispute, I really don't have the time to deal with another monster rally."

" Come on Phoebe. We have to go now. It's an emergency."

"No, I have to finish this article before I can leave. You know the rules," Phoebe chastised Paige, even though she truly did want to leave. Phoebe needed to get out. Her stomach was growling for her to leave too. " Where is my muse and my inspiration when I need them," Phoebe complained as she smacked her head with a notebook.

She wished she could lay on the ground and crawl into the fetal position to try and get inspiration, but chose to just lay her head in her hands instead.  
"Inspiration, inspiration, inspiration," Phoebe chanted.

"What are you doing?"

"Praying for inspiration. What do you think," Phoebe tried to explain, she had forgot Paige was still in the room.

"You know what, Phoebe? Screw the rules," Paige practically screamed. Phoebe was beginning to get on Paige's nerves and she could tell. " Piper is waiting for us to get home and I had to leave my date early for this!"

"That great. You've inspired me," Phoebe realized. Paige was giving her just what she needed, an answer for her column.

"What part of the triad inspired you," Paige asked, hoping that Phoebe was being sarcastic.

"Everything," Phoebe said while she started typing. "This is great Paige. I should have you in the office to help me more often."

" I wasn't trying to help, " Paige whined. She picked up the letter Phoebe had been looking at and read it. " What exactly did you say to _Secret Lover _from my tirade that is supposed to help them?"

" Dear Secret Lover,

Screw the rules. Love can't wait. You're dating your boss; make him change the rules. If that doesn't work then get a new job. Who needs rules when love is on the line?

Sincerely,

Ask Phoebe"

"Well, if that doesn't help them, then it will make them see a shrink," Paige said as she closed all of the blinds and grabbed Phoebe's had in preparation to orb home.

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said. Phoebe didn't want to blow her cover so she locked her office door, turned off her computer and turned off all of her lights. " Oh, and lets please leave like regular people. You know… in a car."

Phoebe, you and I both know that we were never normal, aren't normal at the moment and will not be normal in the future," Paige said as she grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed them to the car before Phoebe could delay her day anymore than it was.


End file.
